One Day
by MollieWeasley
Summary: A short story about Hermione, a little bit before Hogwarts and After the Battle. A little bit of Rose Weasley too, please I suck a summaries, it's better than what it sounds, I hope :L K  Tiny little bit swearing... just the b word :P


**Yes I know I have two uncompleted stories to write … but I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to write it down before I exploded. Hope you like it … it's just a bit a drabble really, you can probably guess from this and another of my stories Hermione is my favourite character :L **

**But yeah, hope you enjoy it. **

**I do NOT own the characters, the most amazing woman ever does! J.K. Rowling :')3**

_Hermione hated her new house, she hated her new school and all the people in it too, she couldn't wait till the summer she would never have to see them again. They were all horrible, every single one of them. She wiped the frustrated tears from her eyes before anyone could see. She didn't mean to be different, it just happened, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help if things happened around her, and it certainly shouldn't be her fault if she couldn't explain how it had happened. She couldn't help being smart, or a bit bossy at times, but wasn't everyone? Can't people just accept her for what she is? _

"_Ewww, look who it is, it's the magical-freak, keep away from her! She might make you disappear!" called a girl with blonde curls and a pointy face from across the playground, her name was Aurelia and Hermione hated her the most. She felt more tears dribble down her face and she walked away, she could hear Aurelia and what felt like the whole school laughing at her. One day she would show them. She would show them she could be someone who deserved better, deserved friends who cared and loved her for what she was. One day she would be brilliant. _

"RON! YOU DON'T NEED TO BLOODY SHOUT! I CAN HEAR YOU IF YOU SPEAK NORMALLY!" Hermione yelled down the phone, attempting to control her laughter. She was getting odd looks from passers by as she walked up the street.

"Oops, sorry, Mione, forgot" muttered Ron down the line.

Hermione giggled.

"It's fine. Just remember, in future otherwise I'm never going to be able to hear again! Look, I'll ring you later, I'm on my way to the shop for mum, give Harry my love and I'll see you both really soon. I love you"

"Oh, before you go, Harry and I have a surprise for you, your mum and dad, know about it, but for now that's all I'm saying, see you _soon_, love you, bye!"

"Ro-!" Hermione began, but he had already hung up the phone. She sighed in frustration; as much as she loved surprises, she hated not having answers. She pocketed her phone as she approached the shop, but suddenly stopped dead as she recognised the people hanging around the entrance. It was the girl in the centre of the group laughing and flicking her blonde curls that caught Hermione's eye. It was Aurelia. Hermione hadn't seen her since her last day if year 6 and had hoped she would never have see her again. Maybe she could slip past without anyone recognising her? Her inner voice began to scream at her, _Oh for goodness sake Hermione! You, have hunted Horcruxes, been tortured, been in battle and won! Surely, you of all people can face a bunch of snob nosed, 18 year-old muggles! _She knew the voice was right, she traced the scar on her neck, and then the word that had been carved into her arm, a constant reminder of who she was, of how brave she was. She took a deep breath and marched towards the entrance, head held high. Hermione hoped the group weren't taking any notice of her, she cursed under her breath when she heard the same high pitched voiced that had taunted her many years ago.

"Oh, My, God, look who we have here everyone, the long lost magical-freak, Granger!" her laughed pierced Hermione ears, but instead of feeling upset or angry like she used to, she just felt pity for the girl standing in front of her; Hermione laughed too.

"Nice too see you again, Aurelia. It's been a very long time, but you haven't changed a bit" said Hermione standing up tall. As she looked at Aurelia she noticed besides obvious things, like height and a developed body, Aurelia had not changed, not even one little bit. She had the same pointy face, the same blonde curls, and by the way she was speaking, the same bitchy attitude she had had in primary school. Hermione couldn't help but compare herself to Aurelia. There was once a time long ago where Hermione would have given anything to be like her, but now she was so happy and relieved that she was the complete opposite. Unlike Aurelia, Hermione had matured in the past years, and in ways the year that had just passed had matured her much more. She couldn't help but feel nothing but proud of herself.

"So, where did you get shoved off too after primary? I hear your Parent's didn't want the little freak around anymore?" Aurelia asked Hermione in a voice Hermione could only interpret as jealousy and anger.

"I went to a private boarding school in Scotland, it was my choice, before you ask, not my parents and I went because it was much better than the alternative" she said glaring at Aurelia.

"Which was?" Aurelia asked, her eyes flashing.

"Going to school with a bitch like you" Hermione replied sweetly, a smile playing on her lips. She heard a few of the boys standing behind Aurelia laugh, one of them winked at Hermione, and she recognised him immediately as Devon Thomas. She smiled at him; he had always been kind to her.

"Shut up!" said Aurelia glaring at the boys icily, "What did you just call me?" she asked moving closer to Hermione. Before she had the chance to reply she heard someone shout her name behind them.

"MIONE!"

A grin spread across her face, she knew exactly who was calling her, only one person ever called her 'Mione. She turned and there was Ron, running up to her, closely followed by Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Before she could say anything at all, Ron had pulled her into an iron tight hug; she hugged him back giggling, she kissed his cheek, and then felt the impact as three others joined the hug. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What the _hell_, are you lot doing here?" she asked full of joy, completely forgetting about the audience behind her.

"Told you we had a surprise for you!" replied Ron.

"Yeah, well we were supposed to come till tomorrow but seriously, I could not take anymore of Ron's whining, 'I miss Hermione', 'Hermione, I need you,' boo hoo, hoo!" said Ginny in a mock voice of Ron, "So I decided we should just come today" she continued as Harry and Luna laughed hysterically.

"I was _not_ whining!" Ron said, frowning at his younger sister.

"So you didn't miss me then?" Hermione retorted raising her eyebrows, holding back her smile.

"Of course I did you idiot!"

"I wouldn't call her an idiot Ron, remember last time?" Harry interjected, chuckling.

"Hermione, who are these people?" asked Luna, in a dreamy voice. She not even looking in the direction of the others; she was watching the birds sitting on the lamp post.

"Oh!" said Hermione remembering the group of muggles behind her, "I've never told you about this lot, have I?" said Hermione, suddenly feeling very guilty for not sharing more with her friends.

"You never said much about your mug- life before coming to school" Ron said, quickly correcting himself.

"Yeah well, to be honest," said Hermione glancing at the group she used to loath and now pitied, "they're not worth mentioning, come on, I have things to buy" She grabbed Ron's hand and beckoned for them all to follow her, leaving the muggles staring at them.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry, eyeing Hermione suspiciously, he knew she would never be intentionally rude to someone unless they had done something horrible to her or someone she cared about.

"I've just achieved something I thought I would never be able to do" replied Hermione simply, a smile forming on her lips. She walked up the aisle, leaving a very confused Harry to ponder what she had said.

**Epilogue. (sort of? :D)**

_Dearest Rose,_

_I want you to remember I love you, and I love you for who you are, so please don't change for anyone but yourself. _

_Have fun at Hogwarts darling and we'll see you really soon._

_Loves of love_

_Mum. _

_P.S. Hugo misses you, even if he won't say it out loud. _

Rose smiled as she read and re-read the letter. She leant her head against her pillow closing her eyes and hugging the letter to her chest. She would be brilliant one day, just like her mum.


End file.
